Because there is and has been no program for persons with alcoholism or related illness at Columbia Point, in its 20 year history, this program will be a multi-modality, comprehensive program with the following major components: It will be 24 hour, 7 day a week, located within this low-income housing project community. It will have a detox unit, especially for Black women and Spanish speaking women, and provide medical treatment and care for in and out-patients. It will have a toddler and day care unit for children of family that is within the detox program, which will be on site and within the same facility. It will have an extensive outreach, follow-up, and follow through arrangement, so that each person has one counselor for a close relationship from the beginning to the end of the treatment program. It will have a home maker service, made up of some recovered alcoholics, who will work with the family to support the parent and family while treatment is going on, often without detox, to have self-help and treatment in the home, to avoid disrupting the family unit. It will have individual and group rap sessions, similar to the values of A.A., but geared to a minority community.